onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190313151029/@comment-26575165-20190415085622
"Skylent relis le manga big mom est intouchable." Nan ça c est de la théorie suite a ce qu a dit capone. Depuis 1 an il est avec elle faut arrêter avec cet légende, encore heureux que des boulets de canons lui font rien ou que qd elle tombe elle ne saigne pas. Vous n avez toujours pas compris que le but du portrait, de l assassinat c est pr éviter un affrontement empereur-Luffy, qu'il aurait été trop tôt pr lui ? En gros de nous faire croire a un plan pr la tuer, pr en fait faire en sorte que ça foire totalement, que l empereur face n importe quoi et qu il y ait second vs Luffy. Mais dc comme jle dis là, tt ça ne prouve rien de Big Mom. "Elle serait pratiquement capable de massacrer les 3 amiraux en même temps." Mdrrrr "C'est la seule personne dans le monde qui est craint par tous." Hein ? Ils sont où tes arguments là ? Quelles pages du manga ? "Cela fait 50 ans qu'elle est au-dessus et tranquille, personnes ne la jamais vaincu et surtout blesser." De ce qu'on a vu d'elle, c est la plus statique des yonkous, par exemple on sait que kaido lui a affronter la Marine, des pirates, shanks va a la rencontre de BB, vient a MF (presque a chaque apparition il est en mouvement), BB lui semblait aussi en mouvement continu sur le Moby Dick. Et de BM on a vu quoi ds son flash back a ce qu'on sait ? Une gamine qui s est fondé un empire, qui a grandit ds celui ci, qui adulte délègue, ne bouge pas : envoi crackers, envoi l armée enragé, envoi Capone, pekoms chercher sanji, envoi ses commandants chercher les ingrédients pr son gâteau etc etc.. La seule fois où elle bouge raisonnablement (qd elle crie pas gâteau..), c est parce qu'elle a été humilié chez elle par Luffy. Sans parler du fait que Big mom opte pr une alliance avec le germa, alors stp l'invincibilité de Big Mom faut pas me la faire à moi. "Oda prescise dans un sbs que les mère de famille sont imbattables, elles ont une force insoupçonnés en elle et surtout il ne veut pas mettre une mère dans une situation délicate." Lien du Sbs, on va revoir les phrases ensemble. Déjà que ce Sbs c est du même style que "les vieux" sont plus fort que beaucoup d autres ms que ça ne signifie pas que ce sont les meilleurs. Rayleight qui s essouffle face a kizaru le montre, c est juste que t interprète mal le sbs. "Donc pour tous le forum si il y a combat entre big mom et amiraux c'est la mémé qui gagne." Que vous soyez 15 milliards a le croire, n en fait pas une vérité pr autant. Souvent plus les choses sont dissimulés, plus le risque d erreur est grand. Avec Oda beaucoup de choses sont implicites. Mais vous ne voulez voir que ce qui explicite : la terreur, l image, la force physique des empereurs. Hors le fait qu eux soient ds la démonstration de force par rapport aux amiraux n a rien d étonnant. "On en reparle bientôt ��������" Si tu savais a quel point j'ai hâte..